Question: $10wx - 10wy - w - 6 = 9x + 3$ Solve for $w$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $10wx - 10wy - w - {6} = 9x + {3}$ $10wx - 10wy - w = 9x + {9}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $w$ in them. $10{w}x - 10{w}y - 1{w} = 9x + 9$ Factor out the $w$ ${w} \cdot \left( 10x - 10y - 1 \right) = 9x + 9$ Isolate the $w$ $w \cdot \left( {10x - 10y - 1} \right) = 9x + 9$ $w = \dfrac{ 9x + 9 }{ {10x - 10y - 1} }$